Dancing on the Wind
by kyouluva
Summary: Drabbles, Vampire Diaries, Love, Pain, And everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**This drabble is dedicated to Patrick Swayze; an amazing actor, dancer and singer who died at the age of 57. Enjoy!**

_She's like the wind,  
><em>_Through my tree  
><em>_She rides the night  
><em>_Next to me_

"You're so beautiful." Damon reached a hand out to caress Elena's cheek. Her eyes closed briefly while his hot fingers delicately brushed her cheek.

"There's still hope." Her voice was strained but quiet.

Damon managed a wheezing laugh. "Don't count on it." He smiled, her eyes on him lighting up his insides.

_She leads me through moonlight  
><em>_Only to burn me with the sun  
><em>_She's taken my heart  
><em>_She doesn't know what she's done_


	2. Chapter 2

**:) Have a nice read! (and don't forget to review) :p**

_Now with passion in our eyes  
><em>_There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
><em>_So we take each other's hand  
><em>'_Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

"Damon," Elena moaned into his mouth, "I never thought you could be so caring." She ran a hand over and through her hair, moving it out of her face momentarily.

"I know." Damon whispered, taking Elena's face in his hands. He lifted his head off the white pillow and kissed her forehead lightly before resting his weary head back down.

Elena's eyes fluttered shut as he did so, then slowly back open. "I'm glad you admitted it." Elena gave a small nod, and kissed Damon's cheek.

"And I'm glad you said it back. I needed to hear it." Damon slung a heavy arm over Elena when she plopped down next to him.

_This could be love…_


	3. Chapter 3

_The night we met  
><em>_I knew I needed you so  
><em>_And if I had the chance  
><em>_I'd never let you go  
><em>_So won't you say you love me  
><em>_I'll make you so proud of me  
><em>_We'll make em turn their heads  
><em>_Every place we go…_

Damon sat in the comfy lounge chair in front of the living room fireplace. He thought back to the first day he had met Elena. She had stunned him with her uncanny twin resemblance to Katherine. He swished the scotch in his glass around by habit.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
><em>_I've got this feelin that won't subside  
><em>_I look at you and I fantasize  
><em>_You're mine tonight  
><em>_Now I've got you in my sights… _

"Damn." He spilled his drink when Elena walked through the front door, looking as glamorous and uptight as always.

"Damon." Elena's eyes quickly flickered over the wet spot on the floor, then over Damon himself. She nodded tersely then headed upstairs to Stefan's room. Damon had the urge to crush the glass in his bare hand, but he resisted and instead chucked it at the wall above the flames that roared with heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoyed and reviewed the previous chapter! I equally hope you like this one just as much. :)**

_Oh, won't you stay  
>Just a little bit longer<br>Please let me hear  
>You say that you will <em>

Damon stalked forward, the light of Elena's headlights already growing dim in the pitch-black darkness. Tonight would be the night he confessed his feeling's to her. He didn't care if she hated him for it, he was tired of playing the fool. When Elena stepped into her bedroom 10 minutes later, Damon was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the window-seat. "Elena," He stood. "Can we talk?"

Elena didn't know why, but she trusted this dangerous man in front of her; The one who had climbed through her window and waited for her until she got home. "Sure."

With Elena sitting on her flowery bedding, listening intently, Damon felt himself lusting for her. He wanted to kiss her more than ever, have her love him back.

_Won't you press your sweet lips  
>To mine<br>Won't you say you love me  
>All of the time <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and rewiew when you've read it! :)**

_Wastin a day  
>I'm just runnin away<br>From a heart that's burnin  
>But I can't run forever<em>

"Damon, where are we?" Elena croaked.

"Georgia." He answered back simply.

"No, no, no." Elena looked around frantically, grabbing a hold of Damon's sleeve. "We can't be in Georgia!" Her voice was panicked.

"Relax, I'll have you back to your boring life in no time." He rolled his eyes in defeat.

Three and a half hours later, just like Damon said, they were on their way back to the small town of Mystic Falls. Elena's mind wandered to the unthinkable; Damon Salvatore was hot and would do anything to keep her safe.

_I've made up my mind  
>He's gonna be mine<br>I'm so glad I waited_


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! :D**

_Don't tell me what to do  
>And don't tell me what to say <em>

"Damon, it's my life." Elena stood face to face with Damon who was dead set on Elena not handing herself over to Klaus.

"It's your life, huh?" Damon stepped closer, his teeth clenched. "It's not about to be." He growled. "When you're dead Elena, you're really dead." He paused, letting his words sink in. "There's no coming back for you." His voice began to soften. "And you have to come back." His eyes cast down. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." His voice suddenly became fierce again. "That's why you can't die!" He closed the distance between them and forced his bleeding wrist into her mouth. "You'll be free to make your own decisions once you've become one of us and you'll stay frozen in time for eternity!" His chest heaved with immediate regret. Elena would never forgive him; he knew that, but it was what he felt had to be done.

_I'm young, and I love to be young  
>I'm free, and I love to be free<br>To live my life the way I want  
>To say and do whatever I please <em>

"You made the choice for me!" Elena whimpered loudly. "How am I free, Damon?" Her eyes were pleading, hoping it was all just a dream. "What would make me thankful to be 17 forever?" Her dreams of living and dying a human were crushed. "Whatever this is, it isn't living!" She shouted before she stormed away and collapsed into the couch.

**Like it? (: Well please feel free to leave me a review.**


End file.
